Brain Stormy
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Takes place during season 3. not really proud of this one either


-1"Ok Ladies we need some good ideas on how to get into Cloud Tower." Baltor said clenching his teeth. He was so annoyed that the witches weren't paying attention… _again! _" Pay Attention!" As a burst of energy came from his hands.

" Chill Baltor we have plenty of time" Darcy said trying to convince him to calm down. " Why don't you sit down and we'll brainstorm some ideas.

" Your right" Baltor said finally sitting down he had been on edge since his confrontation with Bloom.

" I have an idea!" Said the frizzy haired witch jumping up almost like a fairy.

" what is it this time Storm?" Asked the Icy. Her sister had given them a dozen very stupid ideas this one would be no exception.

" Why don't we turn ourselves into packages and when a witches brings us in we can take over. At this point the two witches and the wizard looked at her with amazement how could anyone come up with a stupid idea like that?

" Wow, that will never work" said the wizard looking at Stormy with boredom in his eyes.

" And why not?" Asked the Stormy crossing her arms as she looked at Baltor

" Because witches don't just get packages they have to come from somewhere and the supplies for the month have already been delivered" The dark witch was now yelling at her younger sister

" D chill out, she is the only one giving us any ideas." The white haired witch was now the one trying to calm everyone down. Icy stood up to go between her two sisters.

" Ice since when have you cared about Stormy?" said Darcy stepping closer to her sister and holding up a fist. Her emotions were starting to come through her hands in the form of dark energy balls.

" I don't I just think were never going to get an idea like this" Icy was now stepping in front of Icy ready for what Darcy was planning on doing.

"_why are they always fighting over the stupidest things I knew I should of kept my mouth shut." _Stormy thought to herself as she sat down not wanting to get caught up in the fight anymore than she already was

" Witches let's focus on the task at hand we need a way to get into cloud tower!" Now Baltor was getting irritated so he stood up and started pacing. " we could go with Stormy's idea I still don't think the witches would be dumb enough to fall for it ….but…. witches are you thinking what I'm think, no, probably not.

" What is it do you have an idea?" Asked Stormy looking up at him.

"_Look at Stormy acting like a little puppy" _ Darcy whispered to Icy. _ "Do you think she has a crush on him?"_

"_I didn't think that was possible!" _Icy whispered back to her younger sibling. _ "But I suppose anything is possible."_

"_Eww you sound like a fairy Ice" _The brown haired witch gave her sister the ugliest look

"_Well I didn't mean to sound like a fairy I was only trying making a point." _Their conversation got loud enough for Baltor to hear some of what they were saying .

" If you two are quite finished I will tell you my idea." Baltor said whipping his head at the two witches who quickly stopped their conversation when they saw the look he was giving them.

"_Here comes the speech" _Stormy said to Icy and Darcy

"_Great" _the two other witches said in unison.

"At first I didn't think Stormy's idea would ever work, but then I got to thinking what if we didn't turn ourselves into boxes but animals instead" Baltor looked down at the witches waiting to hear what they thought of his idea.

" Ok that might work if we were dealing with animal loving pixies, but were talking about Cloud Tower witches." Icy voice was way louder than she wanted it to be . Baltor looked over at her his eyes seemed to say shut up and sit down all at once.

" I'm not talking about cute little kittens, I'm talking about three wolves and a deer." Baltor said trying to give as much of a hint as possible.

" Ok so let me see if I understand, were going to be wolves and your going to be a helpless deer." The dark witch looked almost confused a look they she never usually gave.

" Correct." The wizard looked at Darcy with kind eyes but that quickly changed when he noticed the other two starring at him.

" Baltor do you honestly think that witches are going to invite a helpless deer into the CT?" Icy looked over at Darcy when she was speaking and gave her sister a murderous look.

" The witches have gotten softer since you three were there. They have allied themselves with the fairies, and I'm hoping that they will have softened up enough where they will invite me in."

" Ok so let's say they don't invite you in what are we going to do then?" Asked Stormy not taking her eyes off of Baltor.

" Then Stormy we come back here and start to brain storm again." Baltor was now pacing from the frustration . His eyes were dark and his head was bowed

" But we might only get one chance to do this so I say lets do it now" Darcy was looking at her two sisters ignoring Baltor completely. " If they don't invite us in Griffin might get suspicious.

" Right and we can't have that old bat getting suspicious" Stormy was now smiling but her sisters were not amused by her joking around at a serious time like this.

" Alright ladies lets get moving" Baltor said as he walked off leaving the witches to follow him.


End file.
